


Song of the Fool in the Night

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Development, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Music, Nobility, Student Council, because ruby is a little shit at the beginning, he gets better later on, mostly from ruby but some of it is from y and black too, there will be lots of screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A kind human hunter-gatherer of the wild and a sheltered, racist, upper class bird-dragon meet each other at a school. Hilarity and screaming ensues.





	1. Club Choosing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone, to the first Ruby x Y fan fic out there! It's going to be a very hilarious and fun ride, so stick around, if you're going through a hard time or the ending of While it Lasts and What May Come's dark chapters made you weary! 
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y
> 
> And I decided to add this in after that announcement from Friday, so instead of just term start chapters causing a week to jump from two to three chapters, this jump is also caused by elective class-focused chapters since they're mostly 300 words max. That would be only applied to this and Black's story.
> 
> Also, happy early birthday X!

_ 4/11/???? _

 

“Class, as you know, you have the opportunity this week to choose what club you want to join, though you are not required to,” Ms. Dorobo announced. “And if you do want to join one, I suggest for you to join the student council. There is only one member so far, and he’s our president, Petalburg Ruby.”

 

Everyone quickly turned to the mentioned Altaria, who seemed to be basking in the glory of such power with his head up in the air, a smile on his face, and sparkles out of nowhere surrounding him. Good thing he couldn’t hear the bitter ones, but shameful for the ones of admiration.

 

I hate the ones of the admiration.

 

I bolted up from my seat, and pointed at Ruby. 

 

“This is nepotism!” I cried. “We didn’t have a vote for this!”

 

“Shameful for you!” Ruby huffed. “If you can’t handle my high position of power here, you can always leave this school! Not like you belong here anyways, you lowly mongrel.”   
  


I growled, ready to jump over there and punch him in the face, before Ms. Dorobo spoke up.

 

“Gabena, Petalburg, please calm down. There is no need to exchange blood in this classroom. And there is nothing we can do about it, his father’s influence is word here,” she said, picking up the papers of the club choice list. “You can choose to join another club if you want to Gabena.”

 

I sighed, going back to my seat as she past out the papers, trying to ignore Ruby’s glowering. Maybe I should join student council just to spite him. Or help him. Or both.

 

When I finally got the paper, I immediately checked on the student council box and went up to turn it in, giving me shocked looks from my classmates but an appreciative one from Ms. Dorobo when she picked up my paper and read it.

 

“Thank you Gabena,” she said with a smile.

 

I smiled and nodded. “It’s nothing Ms. Dorobo.” 

 

And besides, what’s a better way in helping out the student body by helping the president and being near him out of spite?


	2. Music Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 4/12/???? _

 

“Everyone, that was wonderful singing and synchronization!” Ms. Hikari said as she put her conductor’s stick down on the podium. “You can now rest for the day!” 

 

I sighed in relief, along with several others, as we went to get water bottles out of our bags and drink it. It would be a moderate amount of time before we had to sing again. Ms. Hikari really likes to text to her friend Mr. Daku, one of the Pokemon Battle teachers. 

 

“Ahhh...that hit the spot,” Trevor sighed, holding his water bottle 

 

“ALWAYS GOOD TO DRINK WATER!” Black agreed as he put it back into his bag.

 

“Yes, you wouldn’t want to face consequences later of a horrid voice all because you thought it was an excellent idea to drink little of it,” Ruby added, before taking another sip. “And a parched tongue is never really anyone’s tastes.”

 

“Ruby, I never took you to be an expert in vocal chords,” I remarked.

 

“I am a Petalburg, and an Altaria too, of course I need to be aware of my own limits when I have to use my voice for battle,” he simply replied, giving me a rather condescending look.

 

Oh yeah...whoops.

 

“BUT ANYWAYS, WASN’T THAT A GOOD SINGING SESSION!?” Black asked. 

 

Trevor and I nodded. “Yep!”

 

“It could use some fixing up, otherwise, it’s passable,” Ruby said. “The teacher’s way of teaching is decent, but needs some fixing up.”

 

Is that an unironic compliment from Ruby?

 

I nodded. “I see…”

 

And so we spent the rest of the class resting, having a small chat every once in awhile. Ruby doesn’t seem to enjoy being near us, but I guess we’re really the only ones he knows. Eh, oh well, at least he has some company!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Bianca.


	3. Student Council's First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Ruby's a lowkey shithead
> 
> Ruby's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UanAwwRvWo4

_4/15/????_

 

I wondered what the council does. Even though I joined partly out of helping the student body and partly just to spite Ruby, it’s really only because there’s only one gods damned member, and it’s the fluffy prick. Seriously, I think the doctor and Ruby should have a contest to see on who’s the bigger asshole.

 

But I really shouldn’t think of that. I’m near the council room right now and in a meeting with Ruby. I don’t like my chances of getting away with a minimal punishment from saying he’s a dick.

* * *

 

When I entered the room, my jaw dropped. The purple floor was absolutely spotless and shiny, as if Mr. M had just cleaned it, with a polished desk made up of a wood I don’t think exists in Johto or the nearby regions. Behind it was a large, wide shelf that also seemed to be made up of a wood not native to the region or its neighbors, housing small, silver statues and elegant pictures of birds in its pockets. Three black chairs surrounded the desk, as the bird seated in front of it looked at me like he was a deity descending from the heavens, looking down at all of the lowly Pokemon and humans as light from above bathed him, which I think he intended to have that happen since there’s a ceiling window above him.

 

I kept my eyes on the shelf as I took a seat in front of his desk, before looking at him reluctantly in the eye. “This..this room looks like something out of a CEO’s office…”

 

Ruby smugly smirked. “Of course it is. I will expect no less for my workplace.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “You had this all done in a few days?”

 

He pulled out his left wing and examined it. “Of course I did. This place is much fitting for someone like you until I came in with all the best workers and materials.”

 

He looked at the ceiling for a moment, before looking back at me with a slightly apologetic look. “I take that back. You don’t even deserve the room before it was renovated.” He smiled a bit. “After all, you are the only one who dared to enter my presence. I like that, even though you’re a lowly human that clearly isn’t from here, with an incredibly fat chest that doesn’t fit with your face.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. "Ummmmm...thanks?" 

 

Why did he bring up my chest size?

 

He then gave me an inquisitive look. “But anyways, what position do you want to have on the student council?”

 

I sighed. Is he that stupid or testing me?

 

“Ruby, there is _no one_ in this room except us, and no election at all. I’ll have to be vice president by default.”

 

He suddenly laughed, before grinning. “You want to be my right wing? Excellent! I love those who have a massive amount of bravery!”

 

I raised a finger and opened my mouth, before putting it down and closing it. No use pointing out basic logic. And besides, he looked pretty happy from that. I guess he’s warming up to me. Might as well get used to this...


	4. Class Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 4/21/????  _

 

I sat down underneath a tree on the top of a hill, and sighed. Ah finally...I can take a break after finishing my assignment for science class. Just looking at the trees and flowers waving by, the chirps of the wild bird Pokemon, enjoying the peace.

 

“UNACCEPTABLE!”

 

And I stand corrected.

 

I stood up and turned to where the voice was, and not to my surprise, there was Ruby, who was writing something as his feet tried to not touch the ground. 

 

“THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!” he screeched. “I AM FORCED TO WORK ON DISGUSTING DIRT! WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK IN A PLACE LIKE  **_THIS_ ** !?”

 

I sighed, and walked my way over to Ruby, trying to not reveal my annoyance.

 

“Ruby, this is a class hike. You’re  _ supposed  _ to walk and take notes on this dirt.”

 

He gave me an insulted look. “For what purpose!? Exercise!?” He scoffed. “Foolishness! Exercise is for peasants!”

 

I tried to keep that sigh in my throat. “It’s for fun, Ruby.” I managed a small smile. “And besides, who wants to be stuck in a building all day? This forest is a great change of scenery!” I then pointed at the hill. “You can have a nice view from there.”

 

Ruby loudly grumbled as he went into the air and followed me there, but I really didn’t care. And he seemed to shut up when he saw the good view from the hill, so it really didn’t make sense in why he was in a sour mood. Oh well. At least I can actually enjoy the peace and quiet for the afternoon.


	5. Music Class 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 5/6/????  _

 

Oh gods, I feel so Berlioz dead after that Mozart history lesson. I would even take a nap in a small Bach right now.

 

...I’m making bad musician puns am I?

 

“Y, you look tired, what’s wrong?” Trevor asked as we waited to go onto the next class.

 

“Just the music history lesson,” I sighed, looking up at the pictures of them, before squinting at something I really hadn’t thought of before. “You know, those wigs look rather ridiculous looking. I heard they had to wear powder on it too. Don’t they ever had an itchy nose or sneezed a lot from those?”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LOWLY MONGREL!?” Ruby screeched, even though he was a few seats behind me. “DID I HEAR YOU MOCKING THE GREAT MASTERS OF OLD!?”

 

I’m too tired to even speak. I’m just going to let him get away with this. Even though I would probably smack him in the face with words or my hand from that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I wouldn't add real life people in the Pokemon world, but I'm so lazy in looking for Pokemon music composers so I went with this.


	6. Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since we had one, do we?
> 
> Sports Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo

_ 5/21/???? _

 

Today’s the sports festival! And I’m on cheerleading duty with Ruby! Just to make sure he doesn’t fuck things up.

 

Huh...there’s a crowd around the cheerleaders, but why are some of the ones at the edges looking nervous? Wait, is that Ruby and...a musical band? Okay, that is just overkill. It looks like something out of a fancy royal procession or something.

 

“Ah! You’re here!” Ruby said when I arrived.

 

“Yes, and I like to say, this is way too much.” I paused for a moment. “Mr. President.”

 

“I can sense you’re trying to grace my good side with that address but I’ll let that past.” Sparkles suddenly appeared around him as he placed a wing on his chest. “But yes, this is what can be considered “too much” to you, but only the best from me, a Petalburg!”

 

“Sir!” a Noctowl in a suit and holding a horn called from nearby. “Preparations are complete!”

 

“You can start now!” a Fearow also in a suit with a tuba said.

 

Ruby beamed. “Excellent! You can now begin!”

 

With a point of a white conductor’s stick which I just noticed, a blare of horns and drums comparable to Black’s screaming suddenly filled my ears, causing me to back far away from it. Seriously, where the hell did he get these birds?! I’m certain they’re professional musician players, not students!

 

“YOU!” Ruby screamed over the cacophony, before pointing to the right. “GET A PAIR OF CYMBALS AND PLAY THEM!”

 

Gods, why me?

 

“Uhhhhh...okay…”

 

And so I spent a good part of the festival clanging the cymbals. And I would like to say that it was a stressful ordeal, because one mistake and Ruby will be screaming at me for the whole semester, and I really love to have my ears functional by the time I’m sixty.

 

Also, Ruby’s conducting is rather flashy, a really, really good sign he has confidence that can probably make his brain melt or Petalburgs are really, really flashy. Either way, I’m surprised he actually knows how to conduct.


	7. Black vs Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_ 6/12/????  _

 

SHIT! I’M GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS! I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAD DOZED OFF IN BREAK! BLACK AND TREVOR WOULDN’T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO WAKE ME UP ANYWAYS!

 

“WING ATTACK!”

 

“FOOLISH MONGREL! THAT IS SUCH A WEAK ATTACK! LET ME SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A TRUE DRAGON!”

 

Now I’m starting to not regret on sleeping during break…

 

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, to see a huge mess. A rain of papers and feathers filled the room, with a bunch of desks overturned to protect cowering birds or landed on an unfortunate one. In front of the open windows were Black and Ruby, staring down at each other as yellow sparks jumped out of Black and blood trickle down Ruby’s forehead.

 

I then glanced over at Ms. Dorobo’s desk, with its sleeping owner somehow safe from the damage but the object itself not, bearing some scratches and burn marks. I am still amazed that I can wake her up with my voice in the last three stories but she can’t wake up from a really loud battle, twice.

 

“Y!” a loud whisper from the front row cried.

 

I ran over to Ms. Dorobo’s desk, where Trevor was trying to hide under, glancing over my shoulder to see if the two fighting birds noticed me, before turning back to him.

 

“What happened Trevor?” I whispered.

 

He gulped, before saying, “While you were taking a nap, Ruby began criticizing Ms. Dorobo’s laziness. Black defended her, then Ruby started hurling insults at him, taunting him for being a mongrel, Unovan, and his dreams to find true pudding. Black then used Air Cutter at him, blowing some desks away, before Ruby hit back with a Dragon Pulse. I tried to pull both apart, but I ended up getting knocked away by Wing Attack.”

 

This is really, really stupid on both sides.

 

“Please separate them Y,” Trevor said with pleading eyes. “They like you better.”

 

I nodded and stood up, a determined expression on my face as I look at the two, angry birds. “I’ll end this.”

 

“Thank you!” he whispered loudly, before I marched over to them.

 

Instantly, they both turned to me, a confident grins on their faces before they turned to each other with a smug one.

 

“Don’t you see, you lowly Unovan? Gabena is going to side with me!”

 

Is he trying to get my favor by calling me by my last name?

 

“OH NO! SHE’S GOING TO SIDE WITH ME!” 

 

“Black, don’t start fights in a classroom! It’s a place to learn, not fight! That’s the gym!”

 

Black’s beak dropped as Ruby looked at me with an even more smug smirk.

 

“I knew you were smart as humans supposedly were.”

 

“B-BUT...AREN’T YOU GOING TO SCOLD HIM TOO!?” Black asked, before pointing at him. “HE STARTED IT!”

 

I narrowed my eyes at the Braviary. “I’m not on Trevor’s route or your route, Black! This is Ruby’s! And you’re going outside just like his route, except alone! I want you to think of other ways to deal with insults and anger that is not starting fights when you’re there!”

 

Ruby’s eyes gleamed. “YES!”

 

Black’s eyes went into a rather pitiful, sad one. “NOOOO!”

 

“I feel kind of offended,” Trevor remarked from behind.

 

I then grabbed Black by the scruff and threw him outside, watching as he fall onto the ground screaming before landing with a thump, not moving an inch as I leaned over the window.

 

“BE SURE TO COME BACK INSIDE WHEN YOU’RE READY TO LEARN AND BE CIVILIZED!” I cried. “THIS MESS WON’T CLEAN UP BY ITSELF!” 

 

I then closed the window and turned to the sight of Ruby, who was wearing a congratulatory smirk as his wings were folded together and blood trail down his face. “Excellent job for disposing of mongrels Gabena.” He then frowned. “Now clean up this mess while I visit Dr. Esprit for this wound.”

 

I nodded, with nothing to remark on since he had a valid reason to not help in cleaning up. “Of course, Ruby.”


	8. Rakutsu Buys a Rejection and a Speech on how he Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakutsu: Hello! It's been so-*a block that says REJECTED flies into his face*
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 6/22/???? _

 

I’ve always wondered what they sell in the school store...but now I have no idea on what I feel about the things on sale. There’s pencils, pens, calculators, erasers, some breakfast and protein bars, bags of nuts and seeds, tin cups, and a bunch of feather pens, nothing out of the ordinary. But who even uses feather pens these days? Also, why do they sell nest building materials that look like something from a human store’s trash?

 

“My, my, my...planning to settle down at this age, mon amie?”

 

What the hell? Why didn’t I see this guy? But might as well have to deal with him...even though he’s probably not as insufferable as his brother.

 

I turned around, trying keep my sigh in my throat, and saw the absolutely shameless Swanna with messy head feathers, Rakutsu, giving me a rather suggestive smirk.

 

“Hello, Rakutsu,” I said, trying to keep my voice and expression cool. “And no, I’m not planning to settle down as I still don’t have a solid plan for the future.”

 

He chuckled. “As it may be so, but Swannas reach sexual maturity within a year of their hatching.”

 

“Of course I know that. Pokemon are much more faster in sexually maturing than humans.” I then arched an eyebrow as my fist made its way onto my hip. “What are  _ you  _ doing here? You don’t seem like you want to buy anything.”

 

He winked. “Of course I do. Your love.” 

 

Okay, that's it.  
  


I dropped my fists to my side, eyes focused on his. “Rakutsu…”

 

His face fell. “Oh? Was that a poor show of my charm? I’m sorry to show you that, I will–”

 

“RAKUTSU!” I yelled, shutting him up as he stared at me with widened eyes and wings held out in defense. “I am  _ not  _ your toy or prize to try to win! And neither is any girl that you used that gods damned pick-up line on! They and I are gods damned living beings with feelings, and don’t you think that those you’ve charmed would swoon whenever you said it means that all of them want it, because I’m gods damned sure that I don’t!”

 

He stared at me like that for several moments, before he let out a laugh, a rather strange and pleased one, that was quickly succeeded by a strange, rare smile of genuine joy.

 

“You know, this is the first time a girl told me that,” he said, before letting out a chuckle. “I can see why Ruby thinks fondly of you.”

 

“Your brother has no matter in this,” I snarled, before I let myself relax. “But I would say, I’m surprised that no one told you this.”

 

He nodded. “Indeed. Not even the doctor, as head-strong as you, ever told me that. She always would brush me off aside.” 

 

He then turned to the door, spreading out his large wings. “But anyways, I have to take my leave. And I shall keep that warning in my heart as long as I live. Adieu, mon amie!”

 

And he took off into flight and out of the store. Well that was...something. Oh well, I’ll have to return to class soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back you fucking dick. Now enjoy your four moments of importance before sad owl and loud eagle comes in.


	9. Music Class 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting all of my shit together for Black's story, and then it fell apart from laziness, no motivation, no inspiration, school, and Ultra Moon. Save me.
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 6/26/????  _

 

Finally...I finished my solo. Now I can just sit back, relax, drink some water…

 

“Youuuu and Iiii....were born in the same world....”

 

Oh gods...Black’s voice is amazing! It's even better with that wonderful song from childhood!

 

“That screaming mongrel can actually sing without anyone to cover up his incompetence?” Ruby whispered, his eyes glued on the singer. “And not scream at all!?”

 

“Black can control his voice...it’s just that yelling has become so much of a habit for him he does it normally,” Trevor explained. 

 

“I see…” Ruby muttered, before turning to me. “And good job Gabena, for the performance. You put quite the effort in it.” 

 

Both of our jaws dropped as Ruby turned back to the stage, as if that very likely unironic compliment was just another normal thing to hear from him. Why is he suddenly being nice to me? Did someone put something in his food or hit his head on the wall too hard?

 

But it’s rude to interrupt a performance anyways. We then returned to watch and enjoy Black’s singing, and the many more after that.


	10. Tanabata Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_ 7/7/????  _

 

Today’s the day of Tanabata, also known as the day of Jirachi! It’s a festival where you write your wishes on a piece of paper and hang it on the bamboo tree that the priest or priestess of the deity blessed. I’ve been busy all day, so I couldn’t go to the shrine. Better start moving!

* * *

 

Oh thank goodness the tree’s still up! It looks beautiful with the colorful papers hanging from it, with the sacred star of Jirachi as its crown. I can see wishes written by many birds, but I saw two that caught my eye:

 

“ _ Impossible is not _ ” - R. Petalburg

 

“ _ Can you hear the song of the stars above? _

 

_ May they send you happiness, mon amie… _ ” - Rakutsu

 

Hmmm....Ruby and Rakutsu are still the same as ever. Nothing worth noting for. But now I need to make a wish...oh! I got it!

 

I picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote: 

 

“ _ I hope to become a great musician, and inspire people around me!” _

 

I then hooked it onto the tree, before turning around to see Ms. Dorobo a little farther ahead, walking.

 

“Good evening Professor!” I called.

 

She turned to me and smiled. “Good evening, Gabena. Out here to make a wish?”

 

I nodded. “Yep!”

 

Her face fell. “You know, you really shouldn’t be out here at this time of day. Nocturnal predators are always lurking about. I can accompany you home!”

 

I pulled out my bendable fighting spear from my bag. “Don’t worry Professor! I have this! And you don’t need to drag yourself into danger! I can handle myself!”

 

She nodded, though she didn’t seem reassured. “All right, but please be careful.”

 

“I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, Faitsu's reaction to Y walking home alone will be inconsistent. I know that's lazy, but just think that all of WOHOD stories are their own universe, so there is no consistency, like the term chapters.


	11. Music Class 4 and Swimming Class with Ruby and Rakutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Gym class theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo

_7/11/????_

 

Today, I’m put in charge of the timpany. The last time, the gong. I can sense a pattern here...

 

“Am I supposed to be some kind royal banger?!” I asked to Ms. Hikari after I was standing behind them with the drumsticks.

 

She smiled. “No! You just need more practice on them! They do require precision of timing, you know.”

 

I can see Ruby looking at the teacher with a look that clearly said, “Excellent choice teacher! She deserves that spot!”, and not in the flattering way. I really want to jump over and smack him in the face right now…

* * *

 

We’re having a swimming class with the third-years today. Finally something that can distract Ruby from pestering me…

 

“Hello Ruby!” Rakutsu greeted to the Altaria. “Your wetsuit, looks good on you!”

 

The Altaria glared up to him. “Are you mocking me?”

 

He smiled. “Of course I’m not! I’m just praising you! After all, you are pretty handsome.”

 

Ruby scoffed. “Please! Just you breathing next to me is an insult to my prestige! Get away from me you half-bred mongrel! At least _I_ can swim from the skills and talent I bear. You probably can’t from the river blood horribly consumed by the unnatural dragon in your veins!”

 

Who taught this cloud with feathers and a beak biology? Seriously, that’s not how it works Ruby!

 

A smug grin covered Rakutsu’s face. “I see...want to race and see who’s the fastest swimmer of all, little brother?”

 

Ruby scoffed once more. “Please. We all know that _I_ will win. But since I can’t back down unless I want to be shamed, so be it.”

 

Rakutsu turned to me, and cried, “Mon amie!”

 

“What Rakutsu?” I asked, trying to not sigh. I don’t want to get involved in very bitter sibling rivalry…

 

“Will you be our judge in who would win and our race?” he asked.

 

“Uhhh...sure,” I shrugged. Even though I know Rakutsu would win, I rather keep my sanity and hearing intact by the time I get home, so I might as well just side with Ruby. And besides, Hoenn’s pretty near the sea, so he may have more experience in water.

 

“I think Ruby’s going to win. After all, Hoenn has a lot of water and I imagine he was put through a lot of training in case some flood were to happen.”

 

He smugly smirked to Rakutsu. “See!? Even the human recognizes my superiority!”

 

At least use my surname…

 

Rakutsu merely chuckled. “How harsh you are on me. But let’s start our race, shall we?”

 

Ruby nodded, and they both went to the edge of the pool, ready for my call.

 

I placed my hand up in the air. “All right...get ready...get set…”

 

Almost immediately I swung it down and yelled go, they took off. And holy Arceus, they just dived in with perfect synchronization and zoomed through the water _fast._ Their bodies aren’t even supposed to be designed for sports like this, what the fuck?

 

But in the end, it was incredibly close, both finishing in the seemingly around the same time. Rakutsu seems to not be affected by the swimming he’s not designed for, but Ruby was, considering that he downed over half of his water bottle and panting.

 

“Ugh...oh gods…” he groaned.

 

“So who won, mon amie?” Rakutsu asked.

 

I placed a finger on my chin and thought for a moment. “Uhhhhh...it’s really hard to tell due to how close you two were...but I would say you, Rakutsu.”

 

“AGHHHHH!” Ruby screamed, before falling onto the floor face first.

 

Rakutsu only nodded. “I see…”

 

“Ruby, are you all right?” I asked, bending down and placing my hand on his back.

 

“DONF TAWKF WIF ME!” he screamed. “ANF KEEPTH YOURTH FILTHEE HANF OFF!”

 

I pulled back quickly. “All right Ruby…”

 

His head suddenly popped up after that, practically seething in anger as he glared at Rakutsu. “I DEMAND A REMATCH!”

 

“I would be happy to, if you weren’t so tired,” Rakutsu said.

 

Ruby merely glared at him, before he stood up and walked away, like he didn’t fell onto the ground all because of a race, not noticing the wistful, happy look on his brother’s face. Yeesh, what an ungrateful brat. Don’t you see your gods damned brother wants to talk to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh....yeah....I got lazy. Also because last week was bad. Probably might make it up, probably not.


	12. Ruby's a very bitchy president

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is a dick: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UanAwwRvWo4

_ 7/20/????  _

 

Today’s the last day of the semester! It’s so hard to believe that...time past by so quickly! But at least it’s summer, so I have more time to hunt and relax. But I have to help Ruby clean the council room first before I can do that...but oh well. Better start moving before I lose my hearing!

* * *

 

“YOU’RE LATE!” he screamed right after I entered the room.

 

I bite my tongue as I tried to keep a calm composure, nodding just for the sake of keeping my sanity and hearing intact.

 

“I’m sorry, Ruby. Let’s start cleaning.”

 

He nodded. “Good. Now, move the shelf and chairs. There’s too much dust underneath it.”

 

“All right.”

 

“Then, go to the cupboard and arrange the files in there by date.”

 

“Okay.” Doesn’t seem hard, even though the files will take a while.

 

He then looked down, making a face of disgust. “You should also clean the floor, polish it at least three times.”

  
I knew there was a catch.

 

“And the win–”

 

Okay, that’s it. Fuck being nice. This is some bullshit worth calling for.

 

I glared at him, as I curled my lips back “Are you telling me to do all of this Ruby!?”

 

Ruby simply gave me a blank look as he tipped his head by the side. “Who else is there?”

 

At that moment, I wanted to pounce on his neck and break it, but I’ve dealt with pricks like him before, and I know that 99.9% of the time, that won’t end well. And I haven’t even done that as of yet.

 

But I need to keep some semblance of calmness. I don’t want to clean up blood later…

 

I strolled over to the corner of the room that had the cleaning supplies, and picked up a mop and bucket filled with water, before going back and shoving it into his wing and placing the bucket next to him. 

 

He stared at it in shock. “W-wha–”

  
I pointed at him. “You–” I then pointed at the floor. “Help. I’m the vice president, not a gods damned charwoman. And don’t try to pull the excuse you’re the leader and should be giving orders, a gods damned leader should also put work into his order, or he isn’t even a good one.”

 

He glared at me, gripping on the mop tightly. “YOU DARE TO USE SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE TO ME!?”

 

I pointed at my face. “Does it look like I give a fuck?”

 

“What is a fuck?”

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This dragon is much too sheltered for my own patience.

 

“Just start cleaning,” I sighed, before raising an eyebrow. “You know how to use a mop, right?” 

 

Please do. I want a surprise that doesn’t involve me almost dying today.

 

Instead, I was received with Ruby staring at the mop for several moments before looking at me with an angry yet blank face.

 

I sighed, much more louder than before, and placed my hand on my forehead. “Please don’t–”

 

He gave me a mad yet inquisitive look. “Why would I?”

 

Another loud sigh went out of my mouth. I honestly had no idea what I expected. He’s a fucking heir of a noble family, of course he wouldn’t. But I can’t just stand here and smartass him internally all day.

 

I took the mop from his wings and plopped it into the water, before slapping it on the floor and pushing it down than forward. “But anyways, here’s how you use a mop…”

 

And so we spent a good part of the afternoon cleaning up. Surprisingly, I didn’t lose my hearing or a huge chunk of my sanity during that time. Ruby never said anything much, other than questions, so at least I can have some peace and quiet. But oh well! At least his obedience will serve useful later on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I swear to god this isn't dirty please don't think it's dirty please don't think it's dirty please don't-_
> 
>  
> 
> Aw, who am I kidding? This is dirty. But sorry to disappoint, but there will be no dragon fucking.


	13. Summer Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one, so have a long festival music that I realized existed after I uploaded Trevor's story:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7gl64RGSpo&t=2s

_ 8/6/????  _

 

Where can that Altaria be? I called him for the festival, and I can’t see him anywhere in the park...unless he decided to ditch it.

 

“Gabena!” he cried.

 

I turned to where he was, waving at me with an annoyed face.

 

I smiled and jogged over to him. “Hello Ruby! Good to see you here!”

 

“I was always here,” he said, before scoffing. “And I would like to say, I’m surprised you’re still alive with your horrible observational skills. But what do you want? I was having a perfectly wonderful time at home until you call me out here.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “I told you that I’m inviting you to the local summer festival, remember?” 

 

“And why would you do that?”

 

I smiled. “So you can have fun and learn about the area here!”

 

He nodded. “I see...lead the way.”

  
“Of course!”

* * *

 

“Wh-what..” was all Ruby said as we walked through the festival, the sounds of shrill whistles, beating drums, and popping of firecrackers filling the air.

 

I smiled and spread my arms out. “This is what the festival is like! Nice, noisy fun, where you can eat and buy little trinkets to remember the fun of!”

 

“B-but–”

 

My smile grew wider. “No buts! I’m going to show you a taste of the festival’s food!”

 

As I scanned the place for one, Ruby screamed, “I’M NOT GOING TO EAT SUCH PEASANT’S THINGS! THEY ARE MADE SO UNSANITARY, YOU CAN POSSIBLY DIE FROM IT!”

 

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to look at him as I continued my search of a good booth for Ruby. “Ruby, there has been no food poisoning report in the last two years. You’ll be fine!” 

 

“yOU MEAN THER EWAS FOOD POISONING THREE YEARS AGO!?”

 

“Oh, sorry, that was a mistake. The last time food poisoning happened was er...last year?”

 

I can feel Ruby staring at me in complete horror for one moment, before screaming on the top of his lungs, but I didn’t care. I’m used to having odd stares on my back anyways, though most of the time, it wasn’t because I was babysitting a teenaged cloud dragon. 

 

Oh! I think I saw Mr. Jikan, my home economics teacher last year! He always make the best food! He’s definitely going to appeal to Ruby’s intangible tastes!

 

“Hey Ruby! I found a booth that you might like!”

 

Ruby finally stopped screaming, just to give me a huff of haughtiness. 

 

“Hmph! I highly doubt that you can do such a thing!”

 

I grabbed him by the scruff, and started my way to the booth.

 

“C’mon! You’ll never know until you tried it!”

 

“KEEP YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS OFF OF MY BEAUTIFUL FEATHERS! AND I KNOW WHAT PEASANT FOOD TASTES LIKE! I’M A NOBLE!”

 

I rolled my eyes. Probably the one who never took a step outside of their estate kind.

 

When we reached to the end of the line, I began groping in my bag for some bills. Now let’s hope Ruby doesn’t start screaming or doing something annoying, so I can just listen to the beating of drums, the shrilling of whistles, the chattering of birds…

 

“Why are there birds in front of us!?” Ruby asked.

 

He really is the kind of noble that doesn’t take a step outside of their estate.

 

“Because we’re in line,” I answered, not looking up from my bag. “They got here first, they get to be before us.”

 

He huffed. “Blasphemy! They are  _ peasants!  _ I am a noble, therefore, a higher priority than them!”

 

For a moment, there was a flash of light in my eyes. Good thing I got the money I need...now hope that I won’t get in trouble with any bird who was blinded by that…

 

”Now...LET ME GO YOU NEARLY FEATHERLESS MONGREL!”

 

I tightened my grip on his scruff. “Nope! I’m trying to not pay any property damage here, so you’re staying here!”

 

“AGHHHH!”

 

And so, we spent about five minutes waiting to get our food, though it felt like a year with Ruby’s constant grumbles, struggling, and the occasional screaming, but it was definitely worth seeing Mr. Jikan’s relaxed smile when I finally reached the end.

 

“Hello Y!” he greeted. “How’s life treating you?”

 

I nodded with a smile. “Very good! Though I hope you didn’t mind the ruckus my friend made!”

 

“SINCE WHEN ARE WE FRIENDS!?” he screamed.

 

He laughed. “Oh don’t worry! Mr. Supesu’s quite loud too!” He sighed wistfully. “He always yelled at me to start running faster during workout time, because Ms. Berlitz was already nearing the finish line, or when we do a stand-up comedy during break for her or another teacher….” 

 

He sighed once more. “Good times...good times.”

 

I can hear his tone going mournful from that...poor Mr. Jikan and Mr. Supesu. Having to lose a dear friend and colleague to suicide is very painful…

 

The relaxed smile suddenly returned to his face once more, before asking, “Now, what do you want to eat today?”

 

“NOTHING!” Ruby screamed. “ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! NOT EVEN A CRUMB! WHAT YOU COOK IS UTTER GARBAGE! AND WHAT KIND OF TEACHER CALLS HIS FORMER STUDENT BY SUCH A SHORT AND RIDICULOUS NAME?!”

 

I shook Ruby by the scruff. “Respect Professor Jikan Ruby! He put all of his time and effort to cook for a lot of birds!”

 

“DO NOT SHAKE ME YOU UNCANNILY FAT CHESTED MONGREL!”

 

I ignored him, putting the bills down on the table. “But anyways, I would like two small boxes of rice balls filled with cooked Seaking with some sesame seeds sprinkled on it.”

 

The Togetic smiled and nodded. “All right!” He picked up the bills, putting them in a box, before going  to the back and pick up the two boxes and chopsticks, Ruby’s grumbling growing louder and louder as moments passed on, until the boxes were placed down.

 

“Thank you Mr–”

 

“THIS IS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!” he screamed. “WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO EAT THIS KIND OF DU–MMPH!”

 

I clamped his beak together. “NOW EAT IT!”

 

He glared at me for several moments, before a surprised look covered his face.

 

Swiftly swallowing it down, he looked down at the open box of rice balls calmly. “I would say...this...this is quite a...delicacy…”

 

I stared at him in shock.

 

“Y-you–”

 

“Thank you very much!” Mr. Jikan said. “I always aim to please!”

 

He nodded, and smiled, not one of cockiness, not one of condescendingness, but one of genuine  _ kindness.  _ “Maybe one day, I will hire you as one of the chefs of the mansion...”

 

The Togetic laughed. “Oh thank you very much for the offer, but I’m fine with my job as a teacher right now! It’s always so satisfying!”

 

“I see...but if you’re interested, my room is 2-8.”

 

“All right!”

 

Ruby then picked up the open box of rice balls and chopsticks, asking as he did so, “Gabena, do you know a place where we can eat this in peace?”

 

I snapped out of my shocked daze from Ruby being unironically nice, only to say, “Uhhhhhh…”

 

“A bench is right over there, Ruby and Y,” Mr. Jikan said. 

 

I turned around, to see that Mr. Jikan was pointing to the left, where conveniently, there was an empty one a short distance away.

 

“Oh, thank you for that,” Ruby said, before he went off.

 

I turned back to the counter and picked up my box, and smiled and nodded at the professor.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Mr. Jikan, and have a nice evening!”

 

“You too!”

 

When I arrived at the bench, I saw that Ruby had already finished half of his box, with an ecstatic look on his face as he shoved another one in his mouth. I couldn’t help but laugh a bit. It’s so strange to see Ruby this way...but it’s a really nice change either way.

  
“So I see you enjoy Mr. Jikan’s cooking?”

 

Ruby swallowed the ball in his mouth, and gave me a glare that wasn't as harsh as usual. “Wipe the smug look off your face Gabena, I know I have been proven wrong. No need to rub it in.” The glare then disappeared into one of calmness. “But yes...yes I do. Surprising he isn’t wealthy from his talent.”

 

I shrugged, then sat down next to him and opened the box. “I guess he just really like teaching.”

 

He nodded, before returning to eat his food, letting me to savor the rice balls in peace. Gods, Professor Jikan’s cooking is like heaven…

 

When we both were finished with our food, Ruby asked, “Now where to next, Gabena?”

 

I looked around, until I caught the sight of stuffed toys hanging from a booth with a bird holding rings as the runner of the booth, a Trumbeak, looked on. The ring toss! I can definitely win a prize for Ruby!

 

I pointed at it. “The ring toss booth! They’re giving out stuffed toys as prizes!”

 

He looked at me curiously. “What’s a ring toss? And why do they give out stuffed toys anyways?”

 

“It’s a game where you throw rings onto the necks of bottles. Plus, the stuffed toys are cute! Want to see me win one?”

 

“Even though it sounds very drab...I guess I’ll see you try your hand in victory.”

 

So, throwing away our boxes, we went over to the line, Ruby surprisingly not screaming about having to be in it and instead looking at the toys with great interest, saying things like, “Did you know a Mightyena’s fur is supposedly silky? I wonder if it would be like that…” and “That doll is of great resemblance to an Altaria! A surprisingly excellent showmanship of commoners’ handicraft!” every once in awhile. 

 

When we finally reached the end, I placed two bill onto the table, and with a confident smirk, I said to the runner, “Seven rings, please.”

 

They gave me an inquisitive look. “Confident in your throwing skills, eh?”

 

I nodded. “Yep! Did a lot of that before!” 

 

The Trumbeak went under the counter, before placing five gray rings onto the table. “Anyways, go stand where the tape is. Score one ring from there, a small toy, two, a medium one, and three, a largest one possible. Good luck.”

 

And with quick and accurate throws, I managed to get them all, surprising the Trumbeak with my skill.

 

“You’re...you’re quite good at this,” he said after a few moments of staring at the bottles and me. “What type of toy and size do you want?”

 

“So what toy do you want Ruby?” I asked, turning to him.

 

“A small Skitty, a medium sized Altaria, a large Mightyena, and whatever you want,” he quickly answered. “You are deserving of a prize from your surprising dexterity.”

 

I turned back to the Trumbeak. “What he said, and I would like a large Absol and a small Flabebe.”

 

The bird nodded and got the toys, before placing some of it into my hands and on the counter, allowing Ruby to pick them up. “There you go, and have a nice time at the festival!”

 

I nodded and smiled. “You too!”

 

When we were a distance away from the booth, Ruby started nuzzling his cheek against the Skitty and Mightyena in his wings.

 

“Softer and less silkier than I thought,” he muttered, before nuzzling it again. “So nice...so pleasant.”

 

I tried to not laugh. It’s so adorable and so out of character for Ruby!   
  


He paused for a moment, realizing that he was being watched, then quickly said as he moved it down his chest, “Thank you for giving me that Gabena now let’s go and see what this festival has to offer.”

 

And so, we spent the rest of the night, having the times of our lives. I never really thought Ruby to be able to act this way, but I’m glad I was proven wrong for that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a lot of time and energy to write, so I hope you enjoyed this!


	14. Second Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 9/1/????  _

 

“Hello everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted to us. “How was your summer break? Fun?”

 

“ALWAYS HAVING FUN IN THE SUMMER WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!” 

 

“Yep, with my boss at the cafe Ms. Kukui, summer was great!”

 

“It was wonderful to be at home all the time.”

 

Ruby looked at me in confusion. “This fun...what is it?”

 

I tried to not crack a smile. “It means enjoying your time throughout the break!”

 

He nodded. “I see…Then I would say I did too.”

 

“But anyways, after this break, time will start moving swiftly, so try to stay fo...cused….zzz…”

 

“Oh no, not again,” Trevor sighed as Ruby sniffed loudly in disapproval.

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I can. “FOCUS PROFESSOR! FOCUS!”

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 2nd term _


	15. Music Class 5, Math Class 5, and Ruby's Discussion of Johto's Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there was a math class that really didn't involve Nanaki/Faitsu in it so I just moved it here.
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_9/3/????_

 

Shit. Where’s my recorder? I’ve been digging through my bag in the past five minutes and there’s still no sign of it! I really don’t want to think that I left it at home or class right now...I’m going to hope they have a spare.

 

I turned to Trevor, who was busy cleaning his own, and asked, “Hey Trevor! Are there any spares!?”

 

He thought for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head. “Nope, sorry.”

 

I sighed, before taking out my hichiriki. “Well, at least I have this…”

 

Trevor’s eyes widened as he stared at the instrument. “You can play _that!?”_

 

“Play what?” Ruby asked, taking one glance at the flute in my hand before his beak dropped. “What in Rayquaza’s holy name!?”

 

I shrugged. “Yeah, I can. I have a lot of time to kill for practice, but I’m not exactly the best in that.”

 

And so I spent the rest of the class, trying to play the hichiriki as best as I could. Which isn’t saying much personally, but everyone and Ms. Hikari seemed very impressed from it.

* * *

 

“This is...this is really dull,” Ruby said after a lecture from Ms. Dorobo. “I was expecting something more interesting but…”

 

“Me either,” I sighed. “Even though Ms. Dorobo explains everything very clearly, disinterest just lowers my efficiency in this class. I can barely keep up. I’m surprised you’re pretty good in this.”

 

His eyes narrowed. “Please, flattery won’t sway me to do anything for you, even though you’re my trustworthy vice president,” he huffed.

 

And as his trustworthy vice president, I know he’s happy I complimented him.

 

“But anyways, even without you trying to gain my favor, you have a very good reason to say that. Johto’s education, simply put, is very lethargic. Even though Hoenn’s shares many similarities, at least it has some energy in it.” He sighed. “Really, the reason why I get good grades is to keep my grades up. If I had to sacrifice this class for something so miniscule, I would do it without any hesitation.”

 

I nodded, kind of impressed on his speech and analysis and kind of trying to make it look like I was paying attention. “Yeah...but do you like Ms. Dorobo’s classes?”

 

He gave me an inquisitive look. “After declaring that Johto’s education system is so lacking in passion?”

 

I clicked my tongue. “Okay, yeah, good point.”

 

“Well, at least she won’t yell at you for sleeping in class…” Trevor added, scratching the back of his head.

 

“That’s not going to convince him Trevor…”

 

He shook his head. “Indeed it doesn’t. It’s so apathetic in its work that it _bores_ its learners!” His head then swiveled to a sleeping Toucannon sleeping on his desk. “Like _him_! No wonder why many young birds don’t take their education so seriously in this region! Apathy drained away all of their motivation and interest!”

 

“But isn’t Ms. Dorobo famous in the fields of math and some sciences?” I shrugged. “But then again, I’m not very up to date with everything…still, rather inappropriate to say it when she’s in hearing range.”

 

“I’m surprised she’s still awake to listen to me right now,” he muttered, before giving me an inquisitive look at me again. “But don’t you ever realize how foolish it is to respect her just because she’s a teacher? She can’t even do her own job without sleeping!”

 

“She respects us too, you know.”

 

“Besides, she’s only famous on a national level.” A genuine, joyful smile covered his face as his eyes dazed into memory. “The only bird on this campus who is internationally known is Esprit Emma.”

 

I almost choked on my own saliva. “What!? The _doctor_!?”

 

Trevor nodded, looking just as shocked. “I never knew that either.”

 

Black rubbed his chin in thought. “WHY WOULD THEY RECRUIT SOMEONE THAT FAMOUS INTO THE SCHOOL? EVEN THOUGH IT’S VERY EXCLUSIVE, IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!”

  
He sighed heavily as he slapped his wing on his forehead. “I’m surrounded by ignoramuses...”

 

“DON’T FORGET THAT WE’RE _YOUR_ IGNORAMUSES!” Black said.

 

Ruby glared at Black. “Shiro, shut up and let me continue.”

 

He turned back to us, and cleared his throat. “Anyways, the doctor is a well-known in the international level of pathology, and Dorobo doesn’t come close.” He smiled. “Therefore, she is much worth respecting for.”

 

I can feel my face and all the energy I have left going down. “You’re talking about the bird who doesn’t cut those head feathers that reach to her legs, eats any dead thing she sees, and is just incredibly untrustworthy in general with her very false pleasant demeanor and where she was during a missing student or faculty member announcement.”

 

He scoffed. “It’s simply the prejudice you bear against Dark types.”

 

I don’t think my face can drop down this further, but I amaze myself in what I can do. “You literally called your brother a mongrel for being part Altaria, but highly praise the doctor, who probably isn't even fully a Honchkrow with her weird teleportation abilities.”

 

"She has more value than a lecherous, lazy bird!" he simply said before returning to his work.

 

I guess that is right in a certain way....though I'll take a lech over the doctor any day. But anyways, as Black said, why is the doctor even working in a high school? Even though it’s a prestigious one, it still makes no sense.

 

“Everyone, start packing up!” Ms. Dorobo cried all of a sudden. “The day’s going to end soon! Also, we’re going to be studying some new formulas tomorrow, so read ahead!”

 

I nodded before starting to put my books in my bag, sighing in relief. Thank gods I can finally go home. Just do some homework, eat some things, find some food, and sleep after this exhausting conversation.


	16. School Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=72s

_ 9/25/????  _

 

Today’s the school festival, and the class is doing the maid cafe! I don’t have any work today, so I get to do what I want! Which is hard, since I don’t know what I want do.

 

...Oh yeah! I remember now! Class 2-4 is doing the haunted house! I’m going to see how it’s like. Probably the same, actually scary stuff.

 

Wait...I think Ruby’s off today too. I should invite him too!

 

I looked around, until I saw the familiar cloud dragon, sitting on a table as he drank a cup of tea.

 

“Ruby!” I called.

 

He looked up to me with an inquisitive look. “What is it Gabena?”

 

“Are you free today?”

 

He nodded. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

I smiled. “Because I want to bring you to 2-4’s haunted house!”

 

He scoffed. “I’m not going. A waste of time to see an idiotic charade made of commoners, for commoners, and by commoners.” 

 

“You never know until you tried it!” I raised an eyebrow. “Also, shouldn’t a noble be watching over the masses too? It is part of his job.”

 

He stared at me for a few moments, before nodding. “I suppose you do have a point. And I have nothing to do but drink tea, so I’ll go see how it’s like.”

 

“All right!”

* * *

 

“This is the entrance hall of the haunted mansion!” I said with my arms out wide as we entered the not very large entrance hall that had several banners carrying warnings written in red ink and along with the stench of vomit and disinfectant that Mr. M was applying in front of an entrance door to the attraction.

 

“Yes, I know that, Gabena, no need to tell me,” he said, taking a look around the room before scoffing. “What kind of ridiculousness is this!?” He pointed at a stuffed Pidove covered in patches and stitches that held a warning sign. “That looks like a  _ child _ made it!”

 

I laughed. “That’s true…”

 

“But will there ninjas coming out to attack us!?” he asked, looking at me in a face filled with pure fear. “My nurse always told me there are ninjas in all Jothonese mansions!”

 

I laughed and shook my head. “That’s a ninja mansion Ruby. This is a haunted mansion. There’s a difference. Ninja mansions have ninjas, haunted mansions that have ghosts and stuff!”

 

He shook his head and sighed. “Well that now sounds much more idiotic than how you make it. Sounds like it’s designed to scare children.”

 

But there’s vomit over there...did you not notice?

 

“But I shall go in to come out and have a proper mocking of it later.”

 

Well at least he has a sort of good reason to come in...wait, is he going ahead into the room?

 

“Hey! Wait up!”

 

I followed after and entered the room, quickly surrounded by pitch black darkness. Finding Ruby’s now going to be harder...

 

“W-what!? I can’t see anything! Gabena! Are you there!?”

 

I winced. “Oh yeah...you can’t see through the dark…”

 

“...And I just realized I could’ve just used Dazzling Gleam for this.”

 

Oh yeah…

 

Suddenly, a red light appeared in the darkness, revealing Ruby’s backside.

 

“Ruby! I’m behind you!”

 

He turned to me, and sighed in relief. “Oh there you are Gabena.” He started walking over to me. “Now I’ll sta–”

 

He suddenly jumped up and screamed, but remained stuck on the ground. 

 

“HELP! HELP ME GABENA! I’M STUCK ONTO THE GROUND!” he screamed as he flailed his wings and feet.

 

I rolled my eyes but couldn’t suppress a smile. “Ruby, you’re not supposed to kick the ghosts!”

 

Of course, he didn’t listen, as he continued screaming “LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOO!” until I dragged him by the scruff and went outside, where the illusion of the ghost disappeared.

 

Ruby fell onto the ground, panting heavily as exhaustion covered his face. Even though I’ve seen him fall onto the floor before, I never seen him scared while on it...or ever at all.

 

“Gods...never again,” he gasped, before looking at me pleading yet somewhat excited eyes. “Take me somewhere else Gabena.”

 

I smiled. “Of course Ruby.”


	17. Discussion of the Arts

_ 10/19/????  _

 

Ahhhhh! That was a nice music class! Even though the solo tests were nerve wracking, I managed to pull through it in the end! But now I have to go to science class. Can’t be laaaa–why is Ruby staring at the instruments rack in the back?

 

I walked over to him, and tapped him by the shoulder, quickly catching his attention.

 

“What do you want Gabena?” he demanded, looking at me with a face of annoyance and...sorrow?   
  


 

“I’m just wondering why you were staring at them.” I pointed at the clock. “Shouldn’t we be going now?”   
  


 

He took one glance at it, and sighed. “You’re right Ms. Gabena. And erm...sorry for snapping at you.”

 

My eyes widened. Ruby, apologizing to me and calling me Miss? What’s next? Xerneas and Yveltal crashing into the room and fighting each other, causing the apocalypse?

 

“I should ask you one question, now it comes into mind...but…” He looked down as if it was something embarrassing. “What do you think of the arts?”

 

Well that wasn’t embarrassing. Or strange either. Ruby always seemed be at his happiest in music class. But where did the question came from?

 

“I know you’re wondering why I’m asking you this,” he replied almost immediately after I thought of that question. “I’m simply curious.”

 

Now that’s a surprise. Never knew he was that observant and self-aware. But it definitely sounds meaningful.

 

I scratched my head. I never really put much thought in that. I mean, I have a fondness for music, and it makes me happy...but it’s also really frustrating, for whatever we make is never enough. And it relies of the imagination and determination to get good in order to have such a wonderful work that others will admire.

 

“I never really thought of it...but I think art is a rather pleasing thing to do, even though it will bring frustration. All you need is the imagination, determination, and inspiration from in and out of your world to make and deal with the negative parts.”

 

He nodded slowly. “I see...what a rather common idea.” He then turned back to the rack, looking rather trepidated. I wonder what happened…

 

“But anyways, we have to go on to our next classes,” Ruby suddenly said, before turning to the door and walking quickly to it, giving me a parting look. “Farewell, Ms. Gabena.”

 

And with that, he took off.


	18. Ruby's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBF8JYLNCuc

_ 11/10/????  _

 

Oh thank gods I’m done with cleaning today. Ruby couldn’t come because he said he needed to some time off for himself. I wonder what happened...that conversation we had a few weeks ago still doesn’t rest easy on my mind.

 

Suddenly, a beautiful melody filled the hallway. Strange...a piano played in the music room. But isn’t Ms. Hikari already gone?

 

I shrugged my shoulders, and started to head to there. Won’t hurt to check it out.

 

When I reached to it, I saw the door strangely ajar. Huh...I wonder why.

 

I took a peek into through it, and almost gasped in surprise.

 

Ruby was sitting at the piano, playing it so rapidly yet elegantly. His head swayed along with the music, eyes closed as if he had been trained for his whole life in such an instrument. A small smile covered his face, dazed from such a melody that he made.

 

I stood there for several minutes, mesmerized by the sight. All year, Ruby never showed this kind of joy, or eloquence either. It seemed like he was the spirit of the music now, and he enjoyed of being that.

 

Suddenly, the wonderful sound stopped, as he stared at me, oddly with surprise and fear, not annoyance.

 

“M-ms. Gabena…” he stammered. “How long were you here?”

 

I pushed the door open, and smiled in apology. “Sorry Ruby...I’ve been staring for several minutes. I didn’t want to interrupt you...the music was too wonderful to be stopped! You really must be a very time efficient bird to balance practicing piano and your studies!”

 

He nodded. “Of course I would able to...I’m a noble, I would be skilled in many fields...strange as it seem to others.”

 

I straighten up my bag. “But anyways, I probably should leave. Sorry, again, for interrupting you.”

 

He put out his wing, his eyes pleading me to stay for a moment. “I have a question to ask to you, Gabena.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What is it?”

 

“What do you love?”

 

I opened my mouth, only to say, “Uhhhhhhh….”. Even though I know that this an awkward thing to do, I really have no idea on what to say because this came out of nowhere, But might as well give him the straightforward answer.

 

“I love udon,” I quickly replied. “And Trevor and my family…” 

 

Oh gods, I’m starting to feel sad now. Probably shouldn’t have said that.

 

He gave me an inquisitive look. “Udon?”

 

I nodded, hoping that it would chase away the growing pain in my chest. “Yep! I eat it almost every time I can get my hands on it, and it never tires me!”

 

He nodded slowly. “I see...thank you Ms. Gabena.” 

 

“Of course. And have a nice day Ruby!”

 

And so I left the music room, but only this time, with no wonderful music in the air. I’m now really curious what’s up with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the music didn't appear in the Steam remake. That's kind of disappointing, but damn those legal infringements.


	19. Winter Celebration at the Petalburgs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, a Christmas chapter is actually on Christmas.
> 
> Festivity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61WXuSY67ZA

I walked out of my cave, and stretched my arms, feeling the cool morning winter breeze. It’s finally winter break! Now I can rest and get more food for a few days! But at the same time, it feels kind of sad...the year’s about to end. I wonder why…

 

I then went over the mailbox nailed onto my cave and opened it. Probably going to be the same ol–

 

Oh! There’s a fancy looking envelope in here! I wonder who it’s from!

 

I picked it up and closed the box, tearing it apart until all I had in my hands was a folded piece of laced paper. I unfolded it and read:

 

“ _ Gabena Yvonne, you are invited to the Petalburg mansion for the celebration of winter on December 24th. Please come if you want. – Petalburg Ruby” _

 

Ooooo! An invitation! And from Ruby too! This is a great honor! I’ll probably go! Can’t refuse something so polite from Ruby!

* * *

 

_ 12/24/???? _

Whoaaaaa...this mansion is so huge! Ruby’s family must be really well off! I can stare at this all day...but I really shouldn’t. I have to get in before I get hypothermia! This fur coat can’t keep me warm forever.

 

When I finally managed to reach the huge white doors and press on the doorbell, a stoic Honchkrow with a ponytail instantly opened the doors like an accurate future teller, giving me a nod and a glimpse of the main hall’s towering columns and pretty light yellow walls.

 

“Good evening Madam Gabena,” he greeted. “And thank you, for coming. Master Ruby was quite happy of the thought of having you come here for the party in the last week.”

 

I nodded. “Good evening to you too, sir, and it’s my pleasure to do so.”

 

After all, it would’ve been rude to disappoint a bird!

 

“But anyways, come in,” he said, stepping aside. “Put your coat onto the hooks on the right and head to the eastern room ahead of the hall. That is where the dining will take place.”

 

“All right.”

 

When I entered mansion, my breath and heartbeat was taken away. It’s so...beautiful! The columns now in view look very elegant! The light yellow walls that now surround me are really pretty! The antique furniture are so tasteful! And the tapestries are very pleasing on the eyes!

 

“So what do you think of the mansion, Ms. Gabena?” the butler asked.

 

“It’s...it’s amazing! I never imagined myself being in here!”

 

“I see...but anyways, you should go to the dining room. You don’t want to keep <aster waiting.”

 

“All right!”

 

When I entered the dining room, my breath was taken away again at the long, golden table covered in an elegant cloth filled with many, many different kinds of food. I definitely can use some of that!

 

“Ms. Gabena! You’re here!”

 

I turned around, and saw Ruby, walking in a very fast pace and excited eyes despite wearing a calm expression, which is a pretty hilarious sight since this wouldn’t be out of place in a romance manga. 

 

I smiled. “Hello Ruby! Thank you for inviting me!”

 

“Oh it’s nothing!” he assured. “After all, as my vice president, you’re qualified to have at least one of our monthly parties!”

 

That much food every month!? Holy gods!   
  


“Though of course, the main topics of those parties’ conversations may not be your taste.” He shrugged. “After all, you don’t have any need to be concerned of noble affairs, and may not be knowledgeable in such things.”

 

I nodded. “Got i–”   
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of breaking glass, quickly followed by a familiar screech and clattering objects.

 

“What is that!?” Ruby exclaimed as we both turned around to see nothing.

 

“I think that’s a Braviary.”

 

“A Brav–”

 

Before Ruby can finish his sentence, a red, blue, and white blur appeared, quickly dissipating to reveal–

 

“THERE’S NO PUDDING IN HERE!” Black cried. “WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT!”

 

I can see steam rushing out of both of their heads right now. Oh bo–

 

“SHIRO, YOU FOOL! WHY ARE YOU HERE!? I NEVER INVITED YOU!” Ruby screeched.

 

“I WAS WALKING BY WHEN I SAW A FEAST AND DECIDED TO COME IN!” he answered rather angrily. “I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE PUDDING BUT THERE IS NONE! WHAT KIND OF NOBLES DON’T HAVE PUDDING!?”

 

Ruby heaved a loud sigh, before taking several deep breaths. “Shiro, we do not have pudding! It’s just that your fantasies are getting in the way of your common sense and sense of common decency! Again!”

 

Black then lowered himself into battle position. “DON’T CALL IT A FANTASY!”

 

I sighed loudly, rubbing my temples. Why me? But I have to solve this before Black goes into jail…

 

My eyes grew stern as I looked down at the large angry Pokemon, pointing the way where he came from. “Black, get out as soon as possible or I’ll throw you out here! And if you want to stay, use your inside voice!”

 

He gave me a narrowed look. “NEVER! I MUST WAGE VEN–AGH!”

 

I tightened my grip on his scruff and wing. “That’s it.”

 

I then marched near the path of clutter and debris he made, the bird in my hands screeching and struggling in my strong grip, but I didn’t care. Seriously, he should’ve learned his lesson six months ago!

 

When I finally found the broken window he came from, I threw him outside, yelling at him as he landed onto the ground, “AND PAY FOR THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSE!”

 

“NOOOO!” he wailed in despair.

 

“Actually, that is not much of a problem, Master Ruby can pay for most of it,” a bird behind me called to him. “Besides, the window will be a psychic barrier until we can put actual glass onto it in a few days.”

 

I turned around in shock, and saw a Xatu in a suit smiling at me, before turning back to the window, which looked almost exactly the same as before, save for the ripples of energy.

 

“Er...thank you sir.”

 

He nodded. “It’s not a problem. But you should return to Master Ruby. He wants to thank you as quickly as possible.”

 

“Um...all right sir.”

 

I then started my way back to the dining room as quickly as possible, wondering what would make Ruby want to thank me as soon as possible. I guess he thinks that the shorter it takes to thank someone, the more genuine it is.

 

When I’ve finally arrived, he ran up to me with a smile, clasping his wings into my hands for some reason.

 

“Thank you Y for getting rid of him,” he said.

 

I smiled. “It’s not a problem.”

 

“After all, you’re quite strong physically, it would be wonderful to have you as one of my bodyguards, if you ever wanted to,” he continued, his smile growing a bit brighter.

 

This sounds...really awkward.

 

I nodded. “Er...of course! Thanks!”

 

“It’s not a problem.”

 

And so, I spent the rest of the evening enjoying the variety of food the Petalburgs had and exploring the mansion. Though some of the food tastes really bland, at least it gave me a full stomach I don’t often have.


	20. New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/1/???? _

 

Ahhhh...New Year’s Day! The day that marks the beginning of another year of me alive! 

 

The weather’s very nice today. Maybe I should go to the shrine and buy an amulet or something. 

 

Okay, yeah, I should. Better get going!

* * *

 

Holy gods, there’s a long line everywhere! I’ll just wait in the amulet line and go home. It’s a bit chilly out here, even with my fur coat on. I now wish I had the winter feathers the birds are wearing…

 

When I finally arrived to the actual booth, I almost choked on my saliva.

 

“Trevor!?”

 

He smiled as he arranged the pink flower on his head and dusted the white kimono he wore. “Happy new year Y!”

 

“What are you wearing!?”   
  


“A kimono,” he simply said. “I have to for today and tomorrow’s shifts. But anyways, what amulet do you want?”

 

“Fulfillment in art.” I smiled. “I want to get better in music after all.”

 

He nodded, before picking with the colors and symbols of Mesprit and Meloetta and handing it to me. “Here you go!”

 

I took it and pulled my Pokegear out, before putting down some money and placing it at the bottom of the hinge and pulling the bead up. “Thanks Trevor!”

 

He smiled. “Not a problem. Also, I would recommend you to get your fortune cards over there.”

 

He then pointed to the booth next to him, which apparently had a short line and a Xatu has its runner.

 

“The Xatu gives out great fortunes, and errrr...I really can’t go out for New Year’s lunch today, so that’s a way to compromise for that.”

 

I laughed a bit. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that Trevor! I understand. But thank you!”

 

“You’re welcome!” 

 

I then went over there, before quickly caught by the pleasant surprise of the professor being here, staring at a card in disappointment.

 

“Hello Ms. Dorobo!” I greeted.

 

She looked up, and smiled. “Oh hello Gabena. Nice to see you here, and happy new year. You’re getting your card of fortune?”

 

I nodded. “Yep!”

 

She sighed. “I wish you luck for that. I got the Torchic of Ill Fortune.”

 

I frowned. “Oh…”

 

A smile then went onto her face. “But you don’t have to worry about me! After all, fortunes are only for fun!”   
  
“That’s true…”

 

I went over to the line and waited until I was at the booth, looking at the spread out cards that laid untouched by its dazed owner.

 

I waved my hand in front of them. “Uhhhh...hello?”

 

The Xatu then snapped out of their trance, and smiled. “Oh, welcome, hunteress, to the place of the cards. Now, what will they say for your future? Choose one.”

 

I picked up a card on the left, and turned it over. Tailow’s Blessing.

 

“So I see you picked that card,” she said, her smile growing brighter. “This year, you will be blessed with the gift of voice, a voice that can guide someone to their true path.”

 

I nodded. “I see...thank you.”

 

She nodded. “It is my pleasure.”

 

I then went over to Ms. Dorobo, who quickly asked, “What did you get?”

 

I turned my card over. “Tailow’s Blessing.”

 

Her eyes brightened. “Oh! You have a better card than me! Congratulations! I think this will be a good year for you!”

 

I dipped my head. “Thank you ma’am!”

 

She laughed. “I’m just saying what I believe. After all, the card granted you a blessing to make whoever met you to be glad they did!”

 

“Thanks...but I have to go now!” I turned to the exit, waving back to her in farewell. “Good-bye Ms. Dorobo!” 

 

She smiled, and waved back. “Good-bye to you too Gabena!”

 

Ahhh! Now I can go back to my warm and cozy–what is Ruby doing here?

 

“Hey Ruby!” I greeted, walking over to him.

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena,” he greeted back, looking rather annoyed. “What do you need?”

 

“Just saying hi. What are you doing here?”

 

“Trying to familiarize myself with Johto again,” he answered, before sniffing. “And apparently, no one has manners here. Someone threw coins at me! Even though such a way of giving offerings came from the secret police of long gone times, it’s still annoying! Practice and boast your deadly dexterity at something else! Does anyone have any civilized bone in their bodies here!?”

 

“Wow...I never knew where that came from,” I said, before some coins hit my head. “Ow.”

 

“I would be congratulating the thrower if it weren’t for the fact that their target is a human female,” he remarked, before looking at my hand. “But anyways, that is a pleasing looking piece of paper you have on your Pokegear.”

 

I looked down, quickly hit by confusion of my phone still in my hands. Why didn’t I pocket it!? But I have to explain what the tag is anyways…

 

“That’s an amulet Ruby. For fulfillment in art.”

 

His eyes brightened up. “There’s an amulet for art?”

 

“Yep!” I then pointed to the long line in front of the booth. “It’s right there!”

 

The light in his eyes died down. “I see...but thank you Ms. Gabena. I will get one of that.”

 

I smiled. “It’s not a problem!”

 

After all, he would need that to keep up that piano practice!


	21. Third Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/10/???? _

 

“Welcome back everyone!” Ms. Dorobo said. “How was your break? I hibernated!”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Trevor asked. “But yeah, break was great for me!”

 

“I HAD A GOOD BREAK TOO WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!”

 

“My break was also excellent,” Ruby said, glancing at me with a thankful look.

 

I smiled a bit. “Yep!” 

 

“PROFESSOR, WAKE UP!” Trevor suddenly screamed.

 

I turned to the desk, and sighed at the sight of the professor sleeping in her chair. Not again…

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I could. “PROFESSOR, WAKE UP! YOU CAN’T HIBERNATE ANYMORE!”

 

The professor’s head jerked up. “What!? But er...enjoy the rest of the year everyone! It will end before you know it!”

 

I will! After all, there will be nothing eventful, which means more free time! Yayyy!

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 3rd term _


	22. Legumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 2/2/????  _

 

School’s finally out...now I can go back to hunting and relaxing before my birthday dinner with Trevor and Black in the park, with the food made from Ruby’s chefs in his way of making up in unable to go. What a good way to spend my birthday!

 

I think I’m forgetting an important event coming up soon...Oh yeah! Tomorrow’s Legumentine’s Day! The day where you give the bird you like beans! I heard originally that the day was dedicated to throwing it at them. Disgraceful! I’ll probably go after finishing my errands.

“Hello!” the Swellow clerk greeted as I went up to the counter. “If you’re here for beans, what type do you want?”   
  


“What is the popular expensive beans you have?” I asked.

 

“That would be the racing blend, 4,400 dollars a bag.”

 

I paled a bit, before taking out the bills and placing it on the counter. “All right. I’ll take it.”

 

She nodded then collected the money and put it in the cashier, before taking out a bag and going over to the buffet, scooping up several spoonfuls of seeds and beans from a box into it before tying it up and giving it to me.

 

“Here you go, and have a nice evening!”

 

“You too!”

* * *

 

_ 2/3/???? _

 

Today’s the day when I’ll give the beans to the bird! I can see he’s already in class!

 

“Hey Ruby!” I said, walking over to his desk.

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena, what is it that you need?” he asked.

 

I pulled out the bag of beans from my bag and smiled. “I’m giving you beans because it’s Legumentine’s Day, the day where girls give boys they like beans! This blend here is pretty pricey, just like you probably want!”

  
He looked a bit confused, but took the bag out of my hands either way. “Errr...thank you Ms. Gabena. But I still don’t understand on what you mean in girls liking boys enough to give them beans.”

 

My smile grew brighter. “Exactly what I said! Wherever and whatever I’m doing, I often think of you!”

 

His eyes widened. “Ummmmm…”

 

“But anyways, I hope you enjoy these beans! And that we continue to be friends! Plus, it can also be seen as a repayment for the delicious food you sent for my birthday dinner!”

  
“O-of course...and errr...you’re welcome.”

 

He then put the beans in his bag and looked away from me. I think he likes them!


	23. Into the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! We're almost at the end!
> 
> Dreams and Wishes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_ 2/12/????  _

 

Oh gods...it’s so cold! I’m wrapped in my fur pajamas, coat, and blankets and yet I’m still freezing! This kind of weather can knock non-Fire types unconscious! I think I need to build a wall or dig up another room for this….

 

Wait a minute...I think I saw a bird lying far outside my cave….is that….

 

“Ruby!?”

 

I bolted upwards, dropping all of my blankets onto the ground, not caring of it as I rushed towards him. The frigid winds gnawed on my skin as I ran but not I didn't care. A bird’s about to die out there.

 

When I was finally reached Ruby, he immediately looked up, a face of exhaustion gone with relief as his red eyes begged for mercy from the cruel weather.

 

“Gabena...no... _ Y _ ...please take me to your cave... I’ll explain... once I’ll get in…”

 

I nodded, and picked him up, holding him closer to my chest. “Consider it done, Ruby.”

 

“T-thank you…” he breathed, before curling his head into his feathers.

 

As I sprinted my way back home, I wondered what happened. He couldn’t possibly be taking a walk out unprepared, something major must’ve happened for him to drop formalities. Maybe he started calling me by my nickname because his family went bankrupt and he trusts me enough to give him a home? But I don’t know, and probably will never if I don’t hurry and give him warmth.

 

When I returned to my cave, I quickly wrapped him in all of my blankets and an extra fur coat, before starting a fire to make tea and warmth for both of us. 

 

“So what brings you here in the wilderness, Ruby?” I asked, turning to him as I put my hands over the flames.

 

The strange look of confusion and uncertainty covered his eyes. “I...I have no idea on how to start this,” he said. “But Y...do you know what I asked you last fall, in the music room?”

 

I nodded. It’s pretty hard to forget. “Of course. You asked me on what I loved.”

 

He nodded. “Yes...and you...you gave me an answer without any much thought yet filled with honesty. And I…” He looked away. “I envy that.”

 

I hope the cold isn’t getting to me...but is the incredibly confident Ruby admitting of being jealous? But then again, considering that he out here at this time and weather and has no idea on in expressing his words, this shouldn’t be a big surprise.

 

“What do you mean, Ruby? And why?”

 

He sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be envious of another, much less, a human being. I’m a pure-blooded dragon, descendant of the lord of the skies Rayquaza, higher than many of the world and all of my siblings, heir of the prestigious Petalburg family.” He looked at me with sorrowful and confused eyes. “And yet...yet I am.”

 

I placed my hand on his shoulder. “Do you not want to be the heir, Ruby?”

 

Perplexity covered his face. “I...I do not know Y. On one wing I need to, yet another...I want to pursue my passion in music.”

 

“Can you do both?”

 

Tears started to form in his eyes. “I can’t Y...my father doesn’t approve. When I was a young Swablu...I had a great number of instruments...I love them...I love them all...yet they were all thrown out in the end under my father’s order. He said, “Art is not for us to do, only for the peasants. We should only be patrons and promoters of the artists, for a noble who sows his own crop is a fool.” I believed that...I followed that...but resentment of that day still lingers within me.”

 

“Ruby...what your father said is not true. I believe that anyone who can do music should be encouraged, regardless of their rank in the world.”

 

The tears started to fall from his eyes, as he looked at me sadly. “But Y...you’re a human of the wild, with values much different than a bird of nobility. You and I live very different worlds.”

 

I shook my head. “I’m not speaking for humans, I’m speaking for myself. What do you speak for, Ruby? What do you think?”

 

The tears fell harder from his eyes. “I can not speak for myself Y...I can only speak for my family. To speak for myself is disgraceful.”

 

I arched an eyebrow. “Ruby, I’m certain that you shouldn’t be out in the wild at this hour and weather. That itself is you applying your ideas to the world.”

 

He looked at me in shock for several moments, before nodding. “You are correct, Y…”

 

“So I’m going to ask this: what do you want to do in life?”

 

He wiped away his tears, a mask of affirmation poorly covering the uncertainty in his eyes. “Succeed my father as heir.”

 

I shook my head. “No, I do not mean that. I meant that, to forget your family for a moment, and tell me what you want to do for the world.”

 

He looked at the flames, deep in thought, before looking up to me again, the doubt wiped clean from his face. “If I were to forget about my family...I would continue down the path of music, and see how far I could go there.”

 

What a rather humble goal...but then again, he couldn’t express that with the burden of his noble duties.

 

He sighed. “But in the end...I can’t do that, it’s only a dream that can never be brought to reality.”

 

“Had you ever told your father that you wanted to become a musician?”

 

He gave me a sorrowful, questioning look. “After throwing away all of my instruments when I was young? Of course not. I know the answer.”

 

“But that was a long time ago. Perhaps he had a different mind from then. It’s worth a try.”

 

He turned to look at the fire for several minutes, collecting all of his thoughts, before looking at me again, with a smile on his face. “Maybe you’re right Y...maybe he did change from before. Thank you, for telling me that. I would’ve never considered it if I didn’t come to you.”

 

I smiled, and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s not a problem Ruby. I would always be here whenever you need help.”

 

His smile grew both brighter and grimmer. “Thank you again, Y. Because I may need that, if the worst were to happen.”

 

A sense of dread and joy settled down in my heart. “You’re planning to run away, for good?”

 

He nodded.

 

My smile grew brighter, as I rubbed his shoulder again. “Then consider it done, when it comes.” 

 

“And I promise to return with a proper answer.” The grimness disappeared from his face. “Thank you...again.”

 

“Now...do you want some tea before you go?”   
  


“Of course.”

 

And so, we both waited and enjoyed our cups of tea, until Ruby had to set out again into the wilderness with a dearest farewell. I don’t know what future he will have...either one at the house of Petalburg or in my cave...but I know he will come back to me. And I hope, dearest to my heart, that our future would be a happy one, yet the sinking feeling of sorrow reached to the depths of my heart, as I watched him disappeared into the night.


	24. Song of the Foolish Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Foolish Bird: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYco_XYGzG4

“Wake up Ruby!” I said, shaking him.

 

“Let me sleep…” he muttered. “I had a hard evening last night…the straw’s so scratchy, and the floor’s so hard.”

 

I frowned. “But I got the best I can find…Besides, your concert is in a few hours, you should eat breakfast first!”

 

He opened his eyes, and stared at the bowl of berries and herbs, surprisingly without disgust.

 

“All right, fine,” he grumbled, sitting up and picking up the bowl of berries to the middle of the cave before eating them in strange silence. Perhaps he’s in a good mood, or he really got used to it.

 

“Also Ruby...have you contacted Rakutsu yet?” 

 

Cold silence filled the air for several moments, before he tersely replied, “No.”

 

“Should I call him?”

 

“No. We are fine without him.”

 

I nodded. “All right then.” I can’t exactly blame him...it’s probably too early for amends and removing mindsets drilled into the mind since childhood. 

 

When he finished his breakfast, he turned to me with a smile. “Now, let’s go off our way Y.”

  
  
I nodded. “Okay!”

 

And so went off to the concert, with him in an excited yet nervous mind, and for me, the unforgettable memory of the letter that Rakutsu sent to me still lingering...

 

_ “Salutations Yvonne! I believe you are well? I heard that you’re taking care of Ruby now. Thank you for that, by the way, it is very kind of you to do that.  _

 

_ But I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to tell you that I have something very important to tell him. Something that I have been meaning to tell him his whole life. I trusted to tell you about this because you’re a very close friend of him, perhaps his lover, though I myself am unsure if I should tell him. But if he were to contact me, I will think that over. So please let me know if he does, okay? I will keep in touch with you. _

 

_ Until then, Masayoshi Rakutsu.” _

 

Ever since my eyes left the name of the writer, I always wondered what the secret was, but right now, I have to focus on the present. After all, I wouldn’t miss a song of the foolish bird that walked next to me, with a cheerful hum in his beak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a shame that wonderful song will never be heard again....
> 
> Anyways, here's the credits theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4
> 
> And we welcome the end of Song of the Fool in the Night! It was very fun to write this story, from start to finish, and I have felt that it had probably became one of my best works yet. I'm so proud of it! It's like a child that had grown under the careful but relaxed eye of a parent, and now ready to take off! 
> 
> And now, we move on to X. The sad archer owl finally has made an appearance after so long. But anyways, grab a large water bottle. Get some snacks. Pick up your phone or a good book. Take some boxes of tissues. We're going in on a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at my Twitter: @falconofthefall


End file.
